SWSC-1 Olympus Mons
The SWSC-1 Olympus Mons is a Settlement Defense Front supercarrier and the largest and most powerful warship in the solar system of Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. The Mons was the flagship of the SDF 8th Orbital Fleet, and seemingly the entire SDF navy. Commanded by Admiral Salen Kotch, it carried ten more fighters and two more dropships than its UNSA counterpart. The SDF had, in essence, put their best materials and tech into one ship, incredibly evident due to its formidable status compared to the rest of the SDF Fleet. Olympus Mons was sighted at Europa during the prelude to Operation RIAH. Its forces were present in order to disable the UNSA's F-SpAr technolgies; being the only weapon that could counter their own F-SpArhttps://twitter.com/taylorkurosaki/status/912464127242600448?s=20. In an intel dossier between Nick Reyes and Victor "Gator" Diallo, the Mons is revealed to have been a secret development, as they only just discovered it via grainy spectroscopic imaging, wherein Diallo discusses its size as "Gigantic" and "300 on us length-wise, maybe 50 width". After destroying the F-SpAr cannon and annexing Europa for the Settlement Defense Front, the Mons appeared next at Earth, during the Sacking of Geneva. It surprised the UNSA fleet over Geneva once they had destroyed the remaining SDF attack force of three Destroyers, and, using its F-SpAr cannon and formidable armour, destroyed 9 out of the 11 remaining UNSA warships, only being driven away by Captain John Alder ramming the UNSA Retribution into the supercarrier, damaging it enough to force it to perform an FTL jump, presumably back to Mars for repair and resupply. It made its next appearance over Titan, where it ambushed Nick Reyes' SCAR Team as they attempted to destroy the SDF refuelling station on the moon. When the Retribution arrived to chase off the Mons, it pursued the Ret in a game of naval cat-and-mouse through the atmosphere of the moon, before either losing them or performing a faux-retreat to allow the Retribution to begin its orbital ascent, before rising up alongside it and blocking its SCARs in their Jackals from returning to base, forcing Nick Reyes and E3N to abandon their Jackal, and come very close to death if not for the actions of Tigris and Captain Ferran. The Mons ''retreated back to SDF Space seconds after the ''Retribution retreated. The Mons then used its extensive missile complement to knock the asteroid Vesta 3 out of Mercury's orbit towards the Sun. As the UNSA Retribution ''catered to the miners distress call, the UNSA ''Tigris was left unguarded; without its single compatriot, and so the Mons ambushed it and destroyed it, leaving the Retribution the only active UNSA vessel remaining. Admiral Kotch later took the Olympus Mons to Earth once Akeel Min Riah's internal transponder had been cut, and the local AATIS guns in Geneva had been destroyed. Arriving with an attack fleet of at least three Destroyers and several A-Jaks, the Mons wasted no time in destroying the skyscraper which held Admiral Raines' office, killing him and several others. In a desperate last ditch attempt to win the battle, the UNSA Retribution dropped in to Geneva, causing a disabling field which stunned the Mons, and allowed UNSA forces to board and take control of the Mons, and kill Admiral Kotch. As the Retribution mopped up the last of the attack fleet's forces, the two flagships ascended to orbit to head to Mars and destroy the SDF's shipyard over the SDF Capital. As they approached the shipyard, the Mons opened fire on a multitude of SDF Destroyers trying to prevent them reaching the shipyard, destroying them in seconds with its F-SpAr cannon, before SDF boarding parties and sustained assault eventually disabled the Mons' weapons systems, and Nick Reyes forced it into a collision course with the shipyard. This plan went sour however, as the UNSA Retribution, also crippled, was pulled into Mars' gravity and collided with the Mons before it could hit the shipyard, forcing it to crash onto Mars. It was however not without use, as the remaining UNSA forces used the last of its weapons as artillery during their ground assault on the Tharsis Shipyards space elevator. Specifications *Length: 927 meters *Height: 151 meters *Width/Wingspan: 275 metres *Top jet speed: 250,000 km/h *Crew: 2700 *Max occupancy: **30 Skelters **6 Warden Dropships *Armor: 128 mm reactive over vital space *Propulsion: **2x Multi-port rear engine arrays (Main Propulsion) **8x Ventral ground-facing VTOL thruster bays (RCS) **1x Drop Reactor (FTL) *Armament: **50x rapid fire high velocity ballistics **24x missile banks **1x F-SPAR (Focused Spectral Array) cannon - retractable center weapon Gallery Olympus Mons Description IW.png OlympusMons_Retribution_Comparison_IW.jpg|Comparison between the Olympus Mons and the Retribution. OlympusMons_VinylCover_OST_IW.png Olympus Mons Earth.jpg Trivia * is a volcano on Mars, and the largest known volcano in the Solar System. Kotch named his ship after the volcano in commemoration of his achievement of climbing to its summit. *Multiple (at least three) Olympus Mons-pattern vessels can be seen hovering high in the sky in Grounded. They seemingly have some form of mining or harvesting dome attachment on their ventral hull. References # https://twitter.com/taylorkurosaki/status/912464127242600448?s=20 Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Settlement Defense Front Warships